<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mistletoe, but for halloween by kihyuks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306106">mistletoe, but for halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks'>kihyuks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, idiots to lovers, that tag just sums up kihyuk so well so i shall use it for every fic abt them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when kihyun and minhyuk's halloween tradition of watching shitty movies all night is ruined by a power cut, they find another way to fill the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mistletoe, but for halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy halloween!!! this is not very halloweeny but it's set on halloween so it Counts. before i wrote this i rly went 'maybe i should choose a different ship bc i write kihyuk too much' and then i rmbred my username on here n decided im valid so hsfjhshj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course the power went out. Of course it did,” Kihyun complains. </p><p>“Are you surprised?” Minhyuk asks. “It goes out, like, every other week.”</p><p>It does. Probably more than every other week, in fact. That’s what they get for renting a shitty flat, though—constant power cuts. </p><p>It doesn’t make it any less annoying, though. </p><p>“But tonight is Halloween,” Kihyun says. “How are we meant to continue the tradition without power?”</p><p>“You mean, watching shitty movies instead of going out to parties like literally every other human in existence?”</p><p>Kihyun glares. “You said you like spending Halloween in with me.”</p><p>“With<em> you, </em>yeah,” Minhyuk says, rolling his eyes. “If I had to spend Halloween in with, like, anyone else then I’d probably hate it.”</p><p>Kihyun tries not to let himself feel too <em> much </em> when Minhyuk says this. He does it a lot—says things that make Kihyun feel that maybe he shares the same feelings Kihyun does—but Kihyun can’t let himself hope. </p><p>So, Kihyun does what Kihyun does best—he jokes. “That’s a bit fucking gay, Min.”</p><p>Minhyuk laughs. “I am gay, dumbass.”</p><p>Kihyun does an over dramatic shocked gasp. “When were you going to tell me?”</p><p>Minhyuk smacks Kihyun and he most definitely deserves it. “I can’t believe you’re stealing Changkyun’s jokes now.”</p><p>Kihyun hadn’t even thought about the fact that was a joke Changkyun might make, but considering it further, it is exactly something he would say. </p><p>The lights suddenly flicker for a moment, and then come back on as if by magic. </p><p>“Wow, that was quick,” Kihyun says, and the moment he does, they cut out once again, plunging the room right back into darkness. </p><p>Minhyuk starts laughing and says, “That’s your fault.”</p><p>“How is it my fault?”</p><p>“You jinxed it by saying it was quick,” Minhyuk says like it should be obvious. </p><p>Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You infuriate me.”</p><p>“You say that, but you also chose to move halfway across the country with me into this shitty flat, so I’m not sure that’s quite the truth.”</p><p>Kihyun is glad for the dark because it means that Minhyuk can’t see how his cheeks are burning. It’s true that he did all of that, and that he sold his nice, modern flat that his parents left him in their will when they passed away, all because Minhyuk had a dream to become a singer, and he wasn’t going to achieve that dream unless they moved to Seoul—so move to Seoul they did. </p><p>Now, they’re in this shitty flat that costs far more than it should for the size and all the problems they face, but Kihyun doesn’t find any regret in his decision. In fact, he thinks it’s one of the best decisions he made. </p><p>“Maybe I’m whipped or something, who knows,” Kihyun mutters dismissively. It’s almost an admission—too close to an admission, in fact. </p><p>Minhyuk doesn’t reply and they fall into a stilted silence. If the lights were on, Kihyun would be able to look over at Minhyuk and maybe figure out what he might be thinking, but they’re not. </p><p>The silence stretches on, and silences are unusual with Minhyuk around, and Kihyun regrets saying anything. </p><p>Then, suddenly, movement at the other end of the sofa, and in the limited light Kihyun sees Minhyuk stand. </p><p>“We need candles,” he says decisively, and then disappears out of the room, presumably to find said candles. </p><p>Which leaves Kihyun alone with his thoughts. Only for a few moments, though, because Minhyuk comes back in with a handful of candles before Kihyun can sink too far into his regret for his words. </p><p>“They’re all ones with scents, but they’ll do,” Minhyuk says and dumps the whole load onto the sofa beside Kihyun, making an awful sound of the clashing of glass. “What scent do you want?”</p><p>“Pumpkin spice feels fitting,” Kihyun says, trying to forget about his fuck up and hoping Minhyuk has too. </p><p>“I asked, but I can’t see shit, so we’ll have to pick and guess.”</p><p>A few seconds later, a match flickers into life and Minhyuk’s face glows behind it. He’s grinning as he looks at the flame, which concerns Kihyun a little bit. </p><p>A random candle is lit—it turns out to be a vanilla scented one—and Kihyun feels glad to be able to see again, even if only a little bit more than he could before. </p><p>Minhyuk lights a few more candles and dots them around the room, all of varying scents, and Kihyun’s sure that their flat is going to start smelling of a super random mix of scents soon enough. </p><p>“This is so much better,” Kihyun says when Minhyuk has lit the last candle and rejoined him on the sofa. </p><p>“Watch the power come back on now,” Minhyuk jokes. </p><p>A few tense seconds pass, but the power doesn’t flicker back to life, unfortunately. </p><p>“Well, that’s disappointing. I thought it was gonna be one of those amazing moments when I say it then it happens.”</p><p>“A tragedy, truly.”</p><p>Minhyuk sighs. “You know, I kinda was really looking forward to watching films with you all night. What are we going to do now?”</p><p>“I mean, if you want to go to a party I’m sure Changkyun can give us the address of several,” Kihyun offers. He really doesn’t want to go to a party—he can’t think of anything less appealing to him in this moment—but since Minhyuk had mentioned it, he thought it’s best to offer. </p><p>“We have no costumes,” Minhyuk points out. “How can we go to a Halloween party without costumes?”</p><p>“I mean, if you really want to go I’m sure we can come up with something between all the clothes we have in our wardrobes.” Inside, though, Kihyun is hoping Minhyuk will say no. </p><p>Thankfully, he does. “Nah, I’m good. Parties sound like effort. All that socialisation and stuff.”</p><p>“You love spending time with people.”</p><p>“I like spending time with just you a lot more,” Minhyuk says sincerely. </p><p>And there he goes again, making Kihyun’s heart flutter without even realising it. Or maybe he does realise and he’s doing it on purpose. Either way, Kihyun’s not sure how much more of this he can take before he explodes—and how he explodes is a question he can’t quite answer yet. </p><p>Kihyun can’t come up with a reply. He doesn’t trust himself to speak right now. Instead, he finds himself admiring the way the candlelight bounces off Minhyuk’s face. </p><p>He’s beautiful, and Kihyun wishes he could tell him. </p><p>Before he has a chance to tell Minhyuk about just how attractive Kihyun finds him, Minhyuk says suddenly, “I wish Halloween had a tradition like Christmas.”</p><p>“You need to explain that more.”</p><p>“Mistletoe, but for Halloween.”</p><p>Kihyun gulps and chooses his next words carefully. “Is there a reason you want mistletoe for Halloween? You <em> do </em> know what mistletoe is for, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Minhyuk says, rolling his eyes. “I just think it’d be fun. An extra excuse to kiss pretty boys.”</p><p>Kihyun looks around the room, partially to avoid Minhyuk’s gaze, and partially to make his next point. “I don’t see anyone else in here but us two and you turned down the party. Where are you expecting to find these pretty boys?”</p><p>“There’s at least one in this room,” Minhyuk says pointedly. </p><p>And because Kihyun is Kihyun and refuses to let himself have hope that his feelings might be returned, he says, “You’ll have to find a mirror, then.”</p><p>Except what Kihyun doesn’t realise until after he’s said it is that by avoiding allowing himself the hope, he’s inadvertently told Minhyuk that he thinks he’s pretty. </p><p>“Wait, you think I’m pretty?” Minhyuk asks, shocked. </p><p>And Kihyun’s already in it now, so he goes the full way. “I think you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Minhyuk stares at him for a few moments, before he looks away shyly. “I never knew that.”</p><p>“I never told you, I guess,” Kihyun says like he doesn’t know that he <em> definitely </em> never told Minhyuk because he was afraid that Minhyuk would figure out Kihyun’s feelings if he paid him too many compliments. “It’s true, though, so don’t forget it.”</p><p>And the way that Minhyuk’s eyes are shining, only just visible in the poor lighting of the room, makes Kihyun realise something—he’s desperate to kiss Minhyuk. </p><p>Except—he can’t. He can’t do that. He shouldn’t do that. </p><p>Because kissing Minhyuk would cause two things—one, he’d potentially ruin their friendship of six years, the very last thing he’d want to do, and two, Minhyuk would know how Kihyun truly feels about him. </p><p>And the prospect of those feelings being revealed? It terrifies Kihyun more than anything else in his life ever has. </p><p>So, Kihyun licks his lips and forces himself to look away from Minhyuk. </p><p>He won’t give into temptation. He won’t. </p><p>But, then a hand gently touches his cheek and turns his face back to where it was before. </p><p>And Minhyuk is looking at Kihyun with so much intensity, that there’s no amount of self-control or willpower that could stop Kihyun from giving in. </p><p>Minhyuk’s lips are slightly sticky—probably from his newfound obsession with applying lip balm every few minutes—but they’re also soft. </p><p>The hand that was on Kihyun’s cheek slides around to the back of his head, gently gripping his hair. </p><p>Kihyun’s hands come to rest on Minhyuk’s chest to stop himself from toppling forward as they kiss. </p><p>Wait—Minhyuk’s kissing Kihyun back?</p><p>He’s kissing him back. </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Kihyun pulls away, his eyes wide. His hands are still resting on Minhyuk’s chest when he asks, “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“What do you mean? <em> You </em> kissed <em> me</em>.”</p><p>And Kihyun wishes he could deny it, place the responsibility on Minhyuk, but he can’t. He kissed Minhyuk, and that’s a fact, one he unfortunately can’t deny. </p><p>“Fuck,” Kihyun says, ever so eloquent, and lets himself fall forward so his forehead leans against Minhyuk’s chest, hiding his face away. “<em>Fuck. </em>”</p><p>“Well, if you want to, I’m down,” Minhyuk says. </p><p>It takes a few seconds longer than it should for the meaning of Minhyuk’s words to register in Kihyun’s mind, and when they do all Kihyun can say is, “What the fuck, Minhyuk?”</p><p>“I’m joking, I’m joking. Kinda.”</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t want to even reply to that. He doesn’t want to think about that—doesn’t want to imagine what it’d be like to feel Minhyuk’s hands on his skin, how it’d feel to—</p><p>Nope. Not going there. He won’t let himself think about it. </p><p>Instead, Kihyun forces himself to sit up and look Minhyuk in the eyes. “Why did you kiss me back?”</p><p>“Because I like you.”</p><p>And it’s simple. He says it just like that, like it’s no big deal, as if all the freaking out that Kihyun’s done is for nothing. </p><p>But that’s not enough for Kihyun—he needs to know more. </p><p>“How long?” he asks. </p><p>“Long enough that I don’t remember the time when I didn’t like you,” Minhyuk replies. </p><p><em> Fuck. </em>Kihyun can’t believe this is happening. He really can’t. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Why didn’t <em> you </em> tell <em> me</em>?” Minhyuk retorts. </p><p>Kihyun flushes a bright red. “Who said I liked you? I didn’t say that. Where did you get that idea?”</p><p>“Kihyun,” Minhyuk says, and there’s a smile on his face. “You’re not as subtle as you might think. Also, you just kissed me. It was kinda a dead giveaway.”</p><p>“Maybe I like kissing my friends,” Kihyun defends. But why is he even defending himself at this point? Minhyuk just told him he likes him. All he has to do is say it back. </p><p>“So, you want to be just friends?”</p><p>“<em>No.</em>” It comes out more forcefully than Kihyun would’ve liked, and Minhyuk looks taken aback slightly. “Shit, I mean— I’m not good at this.”</p><p>“I know,” Minhyuk says. </p><p>“So we’ve both liked each other for god knows how long?” Hope seeps into Kihyun’s voice, the hope he’s been burying down deep inside him, refusing to allow himself to feel. It’s finally surfaced now, though, and there’s no point in pushing it down anymore. </p><p>“I guess we have.”</p><p>Kihyun lets the grin that’s threatening to break out free. He beams at Minhyuk. “Halloween is a pretty good anniversary, you know.”</p><p>“Hard to forget,” Minhyuk agrees, and he’s smiling too. He leans forwards, kisses Kihyun again—slow, but deep, and filled with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. </p><p>Kihyun finds he could get used to this. </p><p>When they break apart again, the lights in the flat are back on. </p><p>“So, want to watch those films now?” Minhyuk asks. </p><p>Kihyun leans against Minhyuk and says, “Film night on Halloween sounds like the perfect first date.”</p><p>And as far as first dates go, Kihyun’s pretty accurate in calling it perfect. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos &amp; comments appreciated!!!</p><p>twitter: <a href="http://twitter.com/changkihyks/">@changkihyks</a><br/>cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/">changkihyks</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>